Hope
by bigwhoopers
Summary: Damon has never had a lot of hope. He couldn't afford it, not in a world where he was seen as less than. But then things began to turn around when he met Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm not sure how this will be perceived, but I hope its liked. I plan on updating soon.**

A Woman's World

He absolutely deserved everything he gets. He truly believed it to be true. That is why no matter how hungry he gets, no matter how much she hurts him, he would never leave her. He would never breathe a word of what happen to him at the hands of this woman to the constables nor any level of the law. He is a man and his place is underneath a woman.

Eighteen year old Damon Southern, pressed his bare back into the metal wall of the 'box' - a metal hole in the ground he found himself in often lately for mistakenly partaking undesirable behaviors. He had been in for so long now his mouth felt as if it were swollen and filled with sand. What was left inside of his stomach sloshed around and rose up his tight throat, but was quickly swallowed back down. His lady had left him inside much longer then usual.

A high pitch squeal sent an ache through his left ear. His eyelids squeezed shut as blinding mid-afternoon sunlight enters the once inky, black area filling it whole. Sweat glistened down his angular jaw, causing his midnight black hair to stick against his reddened face.

"Times up," Soon his eyes adjusted accordingly with the brightness and 'she' comes into focus. Thin, rawboned, with long narrow limps and sickly wan skin. Her pink lips were lean and pressed, blue irises narrowed in disgust and glaring contempt. "Come on now, _boy_ , you smell like crap."

Quickly the young man scrambled fully onto his feet and reached up, fingers digging into the baked red dirt above the outer-rim and pulled himself out of the 'box'. Deep, raw, angry gashes along his back stretched with his movements. He barely winced at the agony coursing along his spine, use to it. Once out, the boy kept his head bowed, his muscles tensed. He wasn't allowed to look his mistress directly in the eye. Ever. He had learned such a rule early.

"I told you, you smell like crap. Inside, and wash the filth off you." She hissed like a deadly viper preparing to strike. He needed not be told more than once. He quickly moved, ducking his head further as he limped his way to the cottage at the top of the farmland's hill.

He entered a back door and into a small kitchen and quickly moved his worn limps through it and into a hall, and up a flight of stairs, into the hall bathroom. He flipped on the light, which flickered unwillingly on, in the bathroom, flanked by dark wooden walls and basic bathroom accessories.

"Now there's mud in my house," The woman's voice floated up between the cracks in the floorboards, his body flinches. With shaking hands, he turns on the water and begins removing his pants and underwear, "Fuck." She curses.

The boy silently prays she's not upset enough to do anything. Naked, Damon steps into the tub and began washing himself quickly, allowing the nearly scolding water to wash over his body. He's just finished washing his hair when she bursts into the bathroom, eyes wild and large in that way he never likes. He quickly backed away, his body slapping into the tile behind him. Damon dryly swallowed, his body shook as he took quick breaths. She forced a picture into his face, a picture of two smiling little girls and his father sitting on the fence which ran down Allison's small bit of property.

"You're why they aren't here." The woman yelled. "You took my daughters from me and killed your own father. You're trash, filthy, no good trash." The woman slaps him upside his wet head. "You're lucky I took you in. You're lucky I didn't let you rot in the boiler."

Pressing his back into the tile further, his body shudders. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, looking at the ground. He watched as streams of water, whirl and whirl, before vanishing, seeping through the tiny drain below him. "I'm sorry..." He truly meant it.

The woman slapped him upside the head again, her blue irises like ice blades cutting into him. Finally she took a breath. "You deserve everything you get. You believe that?" Her voice took on a softer tone. It was how it always was. His body began to relax a little, though he was aware that what would follow next wouldn't be good.

"Yes, Mi'lady," He nodded eagerly, answering without any hesitation.

He wasn't born into the male pet-trade, no, he had lived with an abusive mother and a submissive father, a normal family dynamic actually. But his mother, who had been excessively cruel, had belonged to a well-to-do family, who was important to the Women's Republic, the oldest of five girls. She had been furious when his father was unable to impregnate her with a daughter - because having female children meant you were important, blessed, only having male children was basically a curse.

Which is why is mother sold all his younger brothers after him, barely days after birth. Then eventually, when he was nine years old, his mother sold he and his father away to this woman. His father was able to give this woman daughters shortly after arriving, which upped a poor woman such as herself up a few notches in society. But then something happened, something that was all his fault, that cost his father and his baby sisters their lives.

"You wouldn't ever betray me would you, Damon?" Her hand raises again and he flinched, only this time her hand lands softly on his wet face, tucking strands of dripping hair behind his ear.

"Never, Mi'lady."

Her hands fall from his face to his chest. "That's a good boy." She coos, stepping into the tub with him.

(O)

Waking up beside the Allison Southern had become a common occurrence. He no longer feels how he once had, waking up beside his her, her arms wrapped around his waist, as he had when he was fifteen and it first began - after all he was to give her a daughter. His disgust had been buried. His shame had been forsaken. Now he felt numb. Settling into his fate, the one he was born into. Though if he had remained in his mother's household, his life may have been better. Becoming a 'husband' to a rich woman, she may have been abusive and cold, but their are certain rules in the higher class. His father had apologized daily for yanking him away from a dull yet ideal future. Here on Allison Southern's farm, there were no rules, no eyes watching. No rules made to be enforced.

Sliding from underneath the woman's arm, he untangled himself from the thin sheets and slid into a pair of black sweats. He then silently slid from the bedroom and made his way down the quiet hall and downstairs, tugging a hand quickly through his messy black hair.

He began a pot of coffee and rummaged through their refrigerator for his needed ingredients for Allison's breakfast. While the meal cooked, he cleaned, starting in their kitchen and bleeding out into the living room. He's careful to not leave a speck of dust.

Allison appeared in kitchen's doorway, wrapped in a pink robe, thin blonde hair up in a bun. She yawns and sits down at the breakfast table. Quickly, Damon fixes her a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast and places it before her. He then pours her a cup of coffee as well as a glass of juice.

Then he took a step back, waiting at her side in case the woman needed anything else. She took a bite of toast, chewing slowly.

"Have you finished your morning chores?" She asked, picking up a book at her side, flipping through it.

"Not yet..." He uncomfortably shifts on his feet.

"Why not..." Her gaze never left the book.

His body tensed more. He was always aware of when the woman was leading him into a trap. "I... I can finish it now if - "

"No," she waved her hand. "I want you to meet with Mrs. Donald later."

His stomach churned and he finally looked up at her. "Wh - " He took a calming breath, stopping himself from saying something stupid and speaking out of turn. "I don't think I can," Mrs. Donald, a fifty something year old woman - a friend of Allison's from 'church'.

Allison leaned back in the chair, bringing the book with her. "Oh, you can and you will." Her gaze flits to him and he looked away. "She's willing to pay 1500 this time, for an hour. You better last that long." It was illegal, selling him to other woman for pleasure, but their were no rules out here.

"I..."

"Rub her crusty feet, tell her she's pretty... whatever it takes. It's an hour Damon." She narrowed her eyes. "It isn't like this is your first rodeo, buddy." She huffed. "Do you have a problem with this, Damon?"

He quickly shook his head.

"Good," she got to her feet. "I'm not hungry anymore." The woman gets to her feet. "We're going into town." His hard-worked on meal is left cold on the table.

(H)

Allison had a old, dented truck, splattered in mud, which was impossible to clean and also broke-down daily. He was an expert at fixing it by fifteen. He closed down the hood with a loud pop and wiped his hands on a dirty, blue rag from his back pocket. He glanced towards the impatient Allison sitting on the truck's passenger side, her narrow frame visible and on display in her bright yellow sundress. She tapped red, brightly painted finger-nails against the door.

With a collecting breath, Alex pushed his oil rag back into the back pocket of his jeans and slid back into the car. He turned its switch and it loudly roared alive. He then swung his door shut and pulled it into gear before pulling back onto the narrow road which led into town.

When the narrow road became wider and more homes and business pop up, Damon scratches at his neck, fingers grazing across the branding tattoo around his neck. It was how the women kept men in check, with a word. A word which caused leg weakening agony. It has been around for over a century, it has broken millions of spirits. It was how the treaty came about, the one that now separated what was once North America, into two separate countries - Men's Republic and Women's Republic. The war which caused it all was once a nuclear war, but then a race war, before finally settling on a gender war years later.

After nearly two hours of driving, they enter into the city - Women's Philadelphia. Damon lightly tapped his finger on the truck's steering wheel, nail digging into the worn, peeling leather, waiting on Allison to tell him what to do. Overhead he could hear the low hum of military BSAs flying through the air patrolling the city, keeping the citizens safe. He took his gaze off the dark gray road for a second, hoping to catch a glimpse of the armored body suits. When he had been younger, being able to adorn one of those light-metal suits and sore freely above the clouds had been a dream of his, learning to fight and fly, be brave. But with being sold his dream, the one thing good about being born male in a world for women, had slipped between his fingers. If he had remained in the home of his mother he would have been a soldier and a husband, but with Allison he was simply registered under _farm-hand_. If he were to become a soldier it would be because of another war and a draft, even then he would be a foot-solider and never even come close to commanding a BSA.

"Pull into there," The woman pointed out a small parking area nestled between two tall buildings.

Thirty minutes later Damon stood rigidly inside a high-end clothing store, as he waited on Allison to exit a dressing booth. His gaze lingered on the clothing around him, all of it was expensive, much to expensive for Allison's farmer budget. But it wasn't his place to say. He would pay either way when she became stressed over her lack of money at the end of the week.

A sigh left his lips, blue eyes dulling.

"Tyler, dear, will you tell me which one I should try on?"

His attention turned and settled on a female and male a few feet away from him. The female had light blonde hair and was wearing a green sundress. She had obviously come from the higher part of society, the male beside her proved it. He was dark-haired and muscular, dressed in a clean button up blue and black shirt with black pants wrapped around long legs. He looked clean and well-looked after and Damon suddenly feel self-conscious in his dirty jeans and flannel. Though he had showered yesterday, he was sure he was filthy because of his work a few hours ago on Allison's car.

But it wasn't the way the tall, ebony haired boy had been dressed which had given away the woman's standings in society, no, it was the complicated branding lines on his neck, not like his basic ones, this boy's are complicated, a family brand surely. Whoever she was, she was important.

"The orange one would be lovely on you, Mi'lady." The boy answered his mistress. She lightly smirked and winked playfully.

"Exactly what I was thinking," She grabbed the orange and yellow dress, draping it over her shoulder. "Then, we'll find you something matching for Bonnie's birthday. Stay out here while I try these on."

Tyler smiled, a real, stress-free smile. Damon had never seen a male truly smile at a woman before. "Yes, Mi'lady." Both the woman and male headed his way, towards the fitting rooms. When the woman's gaze landed on him, he quickly looked away, his heart clenching in his chest. Why had he even been staring? He mentally prayed she wouldn't have a fit about it. His worry grew when the girl stopped short and openly looked him over. She made a considering noise before turning and heading into one of the fitting rooms. A breath he had no idea he was holding left him in a rush.

He glanced at the boy who has stopped beside him a few feet away. The boy glances at Alex as well, eyes flitting over him, lingering likely on the bruise on his cheek and on his filthy clothing, only to look away a second later.

Not a word is shared between them. Damon looked away a second later after noticing a gold band on the boy's finger, he was a 'husband', likely to the girl. No wonder he was being treated so kindly.

Allison quickly exited the fitting area, dressed in a too tight crimson colored dress. It was showing off too much of her at forty years of age. It was unflattering.

"How do I look, Damon?"

Lie. His mind screams for him to lie. He forced a tight-lipped smile onto his face. "Go - Good, Mi'lady." She found a mirror and began looking herself over.

"Of course I look good." She lightly scoffed.

Damon pressed his lips together. A second later, Tyler's lady exits the fitting room, flanked in the beautiful orange and yellow dress.

Tyler whistled, "lovely."

"Why thank you," she twirled, giggling a little. The girl's attention moved to Damon again, catching him staring yet again, a mischievous glint comes to her blue eyes. "How do you think I look?"

His stomach sank and his breath hitched inside him. Tyler looked at him once again and Allison who had been entertained by staring at her own reflection turned as well. Seeming to finally notice others around her, her face grew pale, upon looking at the girl.

"Caroline Fords," Allison stuttered. Fords... Fords... why is that name familiar? Damon pondered. "It's nice to see you again." Fords, Mayor, Elizabeth Fords mayor of Women's Virginia .. she's the mayor's daughter. Suddenly Damon felt ill. Allison sharp blue eyes find him, her face nearly as red as the unflattering outfit. "Is he causing you any trouble? If he is I can punish him."

Damon's body tensed.

Caroline shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, he's fine. Only... he hasn't answered my question yet. I have a very flimsy ego, don't I, Tyler?" Allen nodded.

"You look beautiful," The black haired boy blurted

Caroline smiled. "Beautiful you say..." Her gaze fell onto Allison. "You have a charmer on your hands." Caroline 's eyes traveled up and down Allison's body. "You should possibly try something more age appropriate." With that, with utter seriousness, as if she was seriously giving the older woman advice, Caroline vanished back into the fitting room.

Allison was left behind, red face, anger rolling off her in waves. Her gaze found Damon again. He took a half-step back.

"You said I looked good in this, Damon." She growled. In a second, she is before him. He flinched as she yanked at his shirt collar, bringing him to her height. "You're in deep shit when we're back on the farm." She whispered into his left ear. She then let go of him and whirled around, vanishing back into the fitting room.

His legs wobbled like jelly as strength left them and gloom settled over him. He wanted nothing more then to run. God, he wished he could run. But he wouldn't get very far, his collar would lay him on his ass once a hundred yards from Allison. Running would only cause him more anguish.

He could feel eyes on him and glanced up at Tyler who is watching him closely. Damon looked away first, trying to mentally steel himself for what was coming.

(O)

On the walk back, he trailed behind Allison, his head down. He couldn't afford anymore trouble and was hell-bent on staying out of it all. Soon the crowd began to swell on the widened sidewalk, with the mid-afternoon crowds, but even more congested.

Allison cursed and loudly complained. People excitedly talked. As they wait to cross the cross-walk, a woman was speaking excitedly with another.

"She turned sixteen months ago and refuses to take a pet." A plump woman explained to a much skinner one. "Her sister has decided picking one for her is the way to go. So, I heard she's at the city square looking for males in-between the ages of sixteen and twenty. I would have brought my son but the lazy pig has a cold and looks like hell." She huffed the last words.

The thin woman scoffed. "Isn't that a little unconventional?" She asked. "I thought those families picked pets from some type of special breeding store?"

The fat one lightly shrugged, her large floral hat glinting in the over head sunlight.

Allison's attention had gone to the women. "Who are you talking about?"

The fat woman crinkled her nose as if Allison stunk, but hence the woman could not even hold herself from gossiping. "The Bennetts..." The woman said. "As in the family who created inking collars. One of the most well-off families in all Women's republic."

Allison hummed feigning disintrest. "How much are they willing to pay?" Damon frowned at the ground, having no idea how to feel.

"I dunno," the woman snapped. "But I heard for Lucy Bennett, her male was two million dollars. But he was from one of those training centers so..."

The cross walk light turned a bright green and Allison darted across it, he followed. Instead of going left, the woman goes right, towards the city's center. The number of people only swell as they grow closer.

Allison forced him to bend and she combed her fingers quickly through his hair. "If I would have been told about this, I would of made you take a shower." She huffed and glared at a woman who had bumped into her. "Watch it, lady." She tugged at his shirt, buttoning the last few buttons. "It'll have to do." she flips her hair over her shoulder. "You better hope they pick you, for your sake. Try to look a little less ugly, smile... come-on..."

He forced a smile onto his lips, and wondered how he was suppose to be less ugly. All he's been told his whole life was how ugly he was, by his mother and Allison. He had no doubt, he wouldn't be chosen. High society females only wanted good-looking males.

His smile fell away, as soon as Allison turned and grabs his arm, yanking him towards the line of waiting males. It took nearly two hours before they were even close enough to get a glimpse of the important family.

There's a dark-haired, dark skinned woman, sitting in a plush chair, a fair black-haired man was behind her, massaging her shoulders. She looked bored and was waving boys and young men away without actually looking at them. She nibbled at a bright crimson apple, held in her light brown hands.

A few feet away, under a tent at a table were two younger dark-haired females. One was a little girl, barely ten, hair in two long, thick braids going down her back, scribbling in a notebook, while the other was a teenager, at least fifteen, gaze on a thick leather book. Both had a striking resemblance to the unhappy woman in the chair.

He was unsure how to feel. He was certain he wouldn't be chosen. He had nothing to offer a family such as this one, but leaving Allison sounded promising. He was sure his treatment wouldn't be much better, but they had rules. At least he wouldn't have to sleep with anyone besides his lady. At least all his punishments would be behind locked doors. At least he would have to do something wrong first... ideally.

"Don't you screw this up." Allison hissed. "You do not want to go home with me."

The boy nodded quickly in agreement and understanding. They were about ten males away when the woman huffed, tossing her apple onto the ground. "I've had abou - " She cut herself off, hazel eyes landing on... Damon.

He froze and she frowned. Then a smile began to spread across her face, as she lightly shrugged hands off her and stood. Wearing a flowing yellow dress, she walked in his direction towards him. Quiet whispers started-up, as nearly everyone turned and looked at him. Alex swallowed hard.

"Don't you mess up..." Allison hissed under her breath again.

Lucy stopped in front of him, hazel irises studied him from his head down. "Perfect..."

"He is - "

Lucy cut Allison off by turning around. "Bonnie, will you please come over here?" The teenager with the book is the only person not to look at them, noticeably sighed, fingers going to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Then the teen stood, she's wearing a yellow dress, a darker shade then her cousin's, as well as shorter. Her wavy, black hair is down, framing an unhappy face. The girl headed over, slowly.

Lucy sighed, attention returning to Damon, who was still frozen, gaze locked on the ground.

"How old is he?" The woman asked Allison, still studying him.

"Eighteen..." Allison blurted. "He's - "

"Is he your son?"

Allison licked her lips. "No, he came with his father when I bought the man." Damon has to stop himself from flinching as the woman grabbed his chin, lifting his face up. He accidentally met her gaze.

"He's good-looking, wouldn't you say so, Bonnie?" _Good-looking?_ She turned to the young woman who had arrived finally. The younger wealthy woman looked less then impressed.

"No"

"Oh come on, Bons, he cannot tell me you don't think he's good-looking." The woman whines, like a child, surprising him. He thought the upper class was suppose to be more stoic and professional.

Bonnie sighed. "What is your point?"

"I like him," she explained. "Yo- "

"Well, it is nice if you like him," Bonnie huffed. "You should add him to your wide collection of males."

"He's a little young for me, honey." Lucy smirked. "We've been out here all day. Aren't you tired? I promised our grandmother I would find you a pet before your seventeenth birthday. I'm willing to stay out here all day."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "I want to go home." The girl whined this time and stomps her small foot. "It's nearly night-time. I have classes in the AM..."

"Well, pick a pet. If you don't want him, you'll have to pick one from the others." She told her cousin. "I don't care. I want out of this place as much as you do. You should have chosen a male from MT and been done with it."

"But I don't want one!" The girl crossed her arms, pouting.

"No choice, but you do have one, you can have him, if not, we can continue to look at others."

Bonnie frowned before quietly sighing. "I'll take him, I don't care." With that the girl walked away.

Lucy sighed but seemed pleased, her attention fell on Allison. "We'll take him, follow me and we can discuss details."

Thirty minutes later, Allison dropped a drop of her blood into a bottle of clear solution, then dips a clean rag into the bottle, wetting it. Then, she ordered Damon still, and began wiping his neck with it, and soon, the black lines began to vanish from his neck.

"Hold your hair back," she ordered. The boy does as ordered, searching himself for a way to feel. He felt numb, as usual. "You're a lucky bastard." Allison whispered. "Your someone else problems now." She lowered her voice. "You thought living with me was bad... wait until they turn on you. Now your like a new toy but... you're unlovable, you taint everything that's close to you. Look what happened with your father. I was kind and kept you out of the boiler, remember my kindness to you and what you took from me." The woman took a step back, as a man steps forward, and quickly clamped chains around his wrists.

Damon never looked up, letting his hair fall back into his face. Then she's gone, like that. The woman who had for so long tormented him, left.

"Come," he looked up briefly at Lucy Bennett, before his gaze falls to the ground again. "We're leaving now." He climbed onto his feet and followed her

(O)

Their home was like a palace, huge, with smaller homes sprouting up across the acres of land. Sculptured bushes, green hills, big white horses lounging in a pasture is what he first noticed. Damon rode in the car with the blank-faced black-haired man, while the women rod in a car ahead of them. The man offered up no words and Damon doesn't offer any of his own. He noticed a ring on the man's finger however. A husband.

When they finally pull into a round driveway, in front of the largest home on the land, his stomach churned. He finally feels something, and it's fear. He understood how to behave around Allison, but this was foreign. This house would be very different.

The man shuts the car off and quickly slid out and rushes to the car in front of them, opening its door for Lucy. Damon fumbled with the handle of his door, letting himself out. His chains rattle as he closes the car door behind him. He watched as the family exits the car, his Mistress - Bonnie - looks annoyed, barely acknowledging his presence. The little one though, she openly grins at him and walks to him.

"What's your name? My name is Hanna, but everyone calls me Han." She blinked up at him innocently with identical hazel eyes of Lucy and he was unsure how to respond.

"Ic... Damon. My name is Damon." He told her softly and looked up nervously. Bonnie was watching, her face unreadable.

The child noticed him looking at her aunt. She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh, don't mind her... she acts tough, but honestly she's a big softy. You could probably walk all over her if you really want to. She hates having a pet. Mother says she's an idealist..." The child stuck her small tongue out at the older girl who obviously had over-heard, if her glare was any clue. "But you should stay away from Katherine, she's Bonnie's cousin and she hates men." She whispered loudly.

Damon blinked

"My sweet little talkative, Han." Lucy walked over, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "You should head on in for your bath..."

"Mom..." the child whined. "I am not five. I can take a shower."

"My point is, my dear, go inside."

The child huffed but listens to her mother, following the black-haired man inside, grabbing his hand as she went. Her father maybe, Damon thought.

The woman looked up at him and he looked down, stiffening. "Will you come over here, my cousin?"

Bonnie huffed. "I have to study."

"He cannot come inside until you brand him." Lucy reminded. "He'll have to remain in the yard until you do."

"I don't care." The teen shrugged. She began to head inside.

Her sister huffed. "Bon!" The woman yelled after her, following after her. "You have to brand him, damn it."

He was left alone outside, unsure what to do with himself.

(O)

Damon sat on the grass in front of a row of hedge bushes, watching as the orange horizon bled black and lights flickered on inside the mansion. No one came for him but he waited. His legs drawn against him, he counts the windows of the home. A couple of low humming BSAs had flown overhead an hour before and vanished behind the house, which had kept his attention for a little while. The Bennetts were a military family, most important families in the Women's Republic were, meaning most clan members and all belonging males were military soldiers.

He thought of his young dream of commanding a BSA. Was it a possibility again?

It became colder, but he's used to being outside in the cold. Besides, it wasn't too cold. It was summer after all. About an hour after sunset, his new mistress appeared in one of the window, looking at him from above with a frown for a few seconds before leaving again. She appeared again two hours later and left again, then another hour she appeared once again. Then, she appeared on the fifth hour outside this around, face less than thrilled.

"Seriously," she huffed. She quickly walks towards him. Damon scrambled onto his feet, his head bowed. She crossed her arms, she glared at him. "I didn't even want you."

He tensed. "I'm sorry." He apologized, worry claws at him. She hated him already. He tried thinking of how to fix this.

She's quiet for a long time. He had been expecting to be hit. Instead, she loudly sighed

"Follow me, I don't have time for this." Quickly she turned, leading him into the large home. The boy keeps his head down as he followed and stared at glistening marble floor. Bonnie's movements are quick, unfaltering as she leads him down halls.

Finally they reached an empty room, the only object inside being a metal table. "Have a seat on the table." The girl ordered. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and vanishes through another door. Damon lifts himself onto the table, chains rattling. He looked around, unsure what exactly this room was for.

A few minutes go by before the tiny young woman appeared again, flanked in a dark robe. She carried a heavy looking black bag. Her dark hair was up in a tight bun at the top of her head. She let the bag fall onto the table beside him, opened it and looked inside. The first thing the girl removed was a blade, which caused him to flinch away, she glanced at him, before also removing a bottle of branding ink from the bag and a branding needle. He calmed when he finally realizes what's going on.

She unscrewed the lid off the ink bottle, before grabbing the blade and slicing her finger. She barely twitched as she allowed a drop of blood into the bottle. Then, setting the blade onto the table, the girl picked the bottle up, her lids closing. She began to mumble.

The boy frowned, he had never seen that before. Allison had never mumbled over anything when she had branded him. The ink bottle began to glow blue, he watched in amazement, not even realizing he was staring so boldly, not until her more green then hazel eyes popped open and locked with his.

He looked away quickly after a few seconds.

"My family created brands remember? And... Bennetts brand for life, our brands are a little... very different from others."

He blinked. "I..." He began but changed his mind about talking.

Bonnie picked up her needle and dipped it into the no longer glowing bottle. "Which do you want? You want lower neck... upper chin? upper neck... shoulder blades? Pick one..."

He frowned. He's never picked anything in his whole life. "I... What ever you want."

"How did I guess you would say that?" The young woman huffed softly. "upper neck and shoulders it is. Now," she leaned close to him, almost on top of him. "I suggest you be very still, I've never done this before."

Then she began her family's very complicated brand of branding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like.**

He had never seen anything like it, the complicated lines and detail. He frowned at his reflection, his mesmerized look fading. His neck and shoulder blades were bright crimson and sore to touch. It was official.

He had been set up in a simple bedroom last night. It was only big enough for a bed and a dresser, but he wasn't complaining. Allison had him sleeping on the floor when he wasn't in her bed.

"You're my baby cousin's first ever pet."

He whirled around quickly in shock, finding a man standing behind him. Older than him with sandy blonde hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He wore a silver jumper, with a crest Damon had never seen before embroidering its pockets.

"Name's Alric," the boy greeted with a crooked smile.

"I am Damon..."

"She told me." The boy nodded sagely, as if his name was bad news. "There's doctor here, and she'll update you on your shots and make certain you don't have any infectious diseases and other things we wouldn't want you infected our sweet baby Bons with." Damon blinked in surprise, unsure if the older man was serious.

(O)

High above the green hills and golden-roofed houses making up her family's property, Bonnie twirled and raced for the twinkling pond in the very back of the horse pasture. A grin split her face in half as she tilted into a nose-dive once above the body of water, moving her arms down to her sides, making the green and gold armor around her body do similar. She hit the water a second later like a speeding bullet, breaking through the water's surface without much of a splash.

She allowed herself to sink, activating the underwater shield to her armor. She grinned wider as she watched her grandmother's Rainbow fish swim around her, not bothered at all by have a big hunk of metal appear in the middle of their lake. It was likely the genetically altered fish were use to it, it was almost a monthly occurrence.

It was Bonnie's favorite thing to do, adorn her most favorite suit of armor and dive into her grandmother's lake at the fastest of speeds she could go. She looked up, the large armored head repeated her actions. It was a clear lake for fish viewing, so seeing with-in it and in it wasn't an issue. But the girl couldn't hear anything. She couldn't hear anything at the bottom of the lake. It was just her, the rainbow fish, and the blue horizon above her.

"How did it go, Bon?"

Bonnie sighed as the voice filled her suit. Yeah, there was no noise until someone interrupted her bliss by radioing her. "Went well, I'm coming up."

Not wanting to give up on her fun, Bonnie rocketed out of the pond as quickly as she could get the BSA to move and cut through the air, halting high above the lake and her armor dripped water in streams, the metal glinting in the lowering sunlight.

Removing the water shield, her view of the world outside of water began to clear, no longer a blurry haze. Below her she could make out a very wet Jo Parker staring up at her, blonde hair in a tight bun at the top of her head. She was dressed in a pair of oil stained white overalls, the Parker clan crest and Women's Republic crest both adorning the mechanic's front pockets. Her hands were on her hips and she looked anything but happy.

Bonnie groaned loudly inside of her armor. "What's wrong with her now?"

"I heard you, Bonnie, damn it."

Bonnie swallowed, but then laughed loudly with nervousness. "Coming down, Jo."

"Yeah, you do that, you little idiot."

The girl lowered herself onto the grass with expert grace. Bonnie ejected herself, the helmet on her head coming undone with a release of air and a slight ache along her spine. The armor began to splinter apart, IM – intelligent metal – unpeeled itself from around Bonnie starting at the center of it's golden chest. Once open and fresh, crisp summer air hit her face, the brown skinned young woman took in a lung full of air and climbed out of the machine, her booted feet landing on the grassy ground underneath almost as silently as her BSA's had.

Now her male cousin Alric was standing beside Jo a smug smile on his face. The young Bennett heir grumbled under her breath.

"I told you, you could go for a spin in your BSA, test out its new balancing features, not be an idiot and dive into a lake with an only semi-repaired hunk of metal." Fran yelled at her right away. "What in the heck were you thinking, Bonnie? Huh? What if it would have broken apart while you were under? Huh? Do you think Lucy would have ever let me hear the end of it?"

The younger female winced. "I didn't... I mean, nothing happened..."

Jo's face turned as red. She then japed a finger at Bonnie. "Yo-"

"Milady," Alric interjected, interrupting her. Jo shot her 'husband' a glare, which seemed as gentle as a feather if Matt's gentle grin in reaction to it was any indication. "Bon is an idiot who cannot help herself when BSAs are involved." The younger woman glared weakly at her cousin. "She won't ever listen, no matter how much you yell at her. Hard-headed. Don't waste your breath, Milady."

Jo's glare weakened as her head hung low and she nodded in agreement, a suffering sigh left her. "You're not wrong, Alric. I gave her a similar speech a few weeks ago, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mi'lady," he nodded.

Bonnie decided she would ignore them. Turning around, she tapped on the inside button of her BSA suit, causing the opening in the armor suit to close, leaving behind a humanoid shaped gold and green weapon. She can her fingers along the Bennett crest on its left shoulder, feeling the damp IM.

"I met your male, baby cousin." Alric spoke up sounding oddly happy.

"Can you stop calling me that?" The tiny young woman snapped. "Its not endearing at all. And so what?" Her hand fell away from her BSA.

"I delivered your message and I even showed him to Mrs. Bea."

Bonnie sighed and looked at her cousin, eyeing him lazily. "Thank you, Alric."

"You shouldn't avoid him." Alric added.

"I didn't want him," Bonnie reminded.

Jo walked forward, blue eyes sweeping over Bonnie's BSA with a critical eye, likely looking for any added damages. She vanished behind it. "Think about it this way, Bon," Jo said, "you're helping him. You got him away from that awful woman you said was abusing unjustly." Bonnie would admit him being away from Allison Southern was good, she couldn't agree that making him apart of the Bennett clan was actually helping him. "What in the hell, Bonnie, there's a dent in-"

"Thanks, Jo, I noticed how you increased its speed." Bonnie quickly cut her friend off, sensing a tongue lashing. "I'll leave it here for you." With that the girl quickly made her get away before Jo could yell at her again.

(O)

Blood was taken from him and he was forced into peeing into a cup and is also given three shots.

Bonnie ignored him. Focused all of her attention on a book in front of her as she leaned over her desk. Damon waited patiently by her bedroom's door, hands folded in front of him, gaze on the floor. He had been here a week already, and not much as happened besides his visit to a doctor.

He was clean and healthy, no lice, no fleas, malnourished and underweight, but healthy enough.

His stomach growled and he mentally cursed it. He looked up, hoping it had disturbed Bonnie but found she was looking at him, an rather unimpressed frown tugged her lips dawn. The lamp light was soft against her light-brown skin and her green eyes seemed much darker.

She had actually been able to avoid him seen him because of school. But it was obvious he was very unsure with what to do with himself, if how he was following her around was any clue anyway. Now with classe on break, she had plenty of time and no excuses. Damn.

"I'm so - "

"Sorry..." She finished for him. She quietly sighed and stood, pulling her braided pony-tail over her shoulder. "Do me a favor, never say that again." He frowned. The girl stretched her arms over her head, popping her shoulders,"I'm hungry."

"Should I go get you something to eat?" He blurted obviously eager to make himself useful. She was uncomfortable, which wasn't his fault exactly. But in no way was she her sister and she certainly wasn't Katherine. So she had no desire for a male to follow her around like a puppy and do whatever she tells him.

Her lips pressed into one another thinly. "No... I think I can do that on my own." She moved towards him. "You're welcome to join me though." She then slid by him, out her bedroom. He followed her of course down the brightly lit hallways, lined with family portraits, most of them of dark-haired women and many female children, skin tones ranging from very fair, down to deep brown.

"My dear," Lucy appeared at the bottom of the long stairwell. "What type of foods should we have for your party?"

"Whatever you would like, sister..." Bonnie said. "You're going to pick what you want anyway." She whispered under her breath, Damon heard her.

"Well," the woman shrugged. They reach the bottom just as the large wooden doors at the end of the hall opened, and in walked a pretty, tall, curly haired woman. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants with many pockets. Behind her was a blond haired, bloody, muddy boy. He had a gash across his chin, and scratches over his face, he also walked with a limp.

"Kat, dear, what have you been doing? He's dropping blood and mud on my floors." Lucy shrieked.

"He'll clean it," The girl shrugged, her gaze landing on Bonnie. "Baby cousin," her dark brown eyes land on Damon. A chill ran up his spine, because although this woman was beautiful, something... unwell swam behind her dark eyes. "You finally got a pet," The woman said. She took a few steps towards him, reaching out with lightning quick hands, her fingers dug into his chin.

He winced, but his body stilled. Not even daring to move. Her nails dug into his face and pinched his flesh. "He's a good-looking one, baby Bonnie." The woman's words dripped with a condescending ooze. "I'm afraid you won't have any idea what to do with him." Damon's mouth grew dry. "I can break him in for you."

"How about you let go of what's mine, Kathrine?" Bonnie said dryly. "You have your own pets to torment."

Kathrine slowly let go of his face, holding her hand up. "Sorry, baby cousin." The unsettling smirk on the woman's face tells how she was less then sorry. "Come on, Boy, you need a bath." Kathrine slid by them slowly, her pet followed, his head bowed.

"Oh, that girl..." Lucy mumbled after Katherine had vanished upstairs, looking a little uncertain. "I have things to do..." She walked around Bonnie and vanished down another hall.

Blood dripped from his chin, he lightly touched it and winced

"Stay away from her." Bonnie surprised him by saying. "She's off..." She was still staring upstairs. "I feel bad for him..." Him... he assumed she meant the boy. That confused him. Why would a woman feel bad for a man. "Come on," she waved him along, "let's do something about that."

He frowned, confused. But followed the girl into a large white and silver kitchen. A man stood over a pot and Alex could smell something unbelievably wonderful. His stomach growled and he tried not to drool.

"Hey Ray," she threw a greeting at the man.

"Dinner is almo - " The blonde man stopped short upon seeing the Damon with Bonnie. "Who's he?"

"Damon... His name is Damon, at least his papers say that. I haven't asked." She grabbed an apple and bites into it before opening one of the cabinets, grabbing items from inside. "Have a seat," the girl motioned towards a chair at a small wooden table. The boy sat down.

Bonnie took another bite of her apple, letting the objects fall onto the table. He watched her, his stomach growled. "You should stay still, don't even breath." She began by cleaning the wounds, then applying a type cream disinfected cream Ray made himself, which burned onto his chin. "Your face would probably fall off, there's no telling what Katherine does with her hands." Damon shifted uncomfortably, forcing himself not to look at her. She lightly scoffed. "Are you seriously not breathing?" She made him meet her gaze by tapping his cheek with a thin finger. "Breathe, Damon." She laughed a little, although she thought it was sort of sad, and shook her head. He began breathing again.

He openly stared at her before his gaze fell onto the man, Ray, who's full focus was on dinner.

"That woman, Allison," Damon flinched, "who was she?" The girl asked as she continues wiping at the boy's chin.

"My... my mistress..." He answered.

"Well yeah," she lightly shrugged "I mean... I saw your back when I was branding you... whipping is illegal."

His gaze found hers again. He frowned. "Yes, Mi'lady."

She noticeably shivered in disgust at the title. "You can call me anything but that..." The young woman made a face, a pout.

He frowned a little, confused. "I... What...I can call you, mistress..." Why was she like this?

She looked ill at the thought. "Uh...no, thank you. Bonnie is also out, my grandmother and her fellow geezers would burst veins and self-destruct." Ray laughed, but covered it up with a cough. Rila smirked, of course he was listening.

His frown deepened. "Madam...? My father use to call my mother such."

She made a face this one flickering between horror and disgust, obviously not happy about that either. "I guess... Mi'lady isn't the worst thing..." She lightly shrugged with a sigh, moving away from him, and grabbing another apple, handing it to him. "You like apples?"

He took it and blinked in surprise. "I dunno... I've never had one before." He frowned. Why was he talking so openly with this girl? He wasn't usually so careless. He could very easily say the wrong thing.

"Seriously?" She questioned, leaning against the counter across from him.

He nodded, staring at the apple. "I usually only ate Allison's leftovers, she wasn't very fond of apples."

"Well," she quickly said as if not wanting to talk about Allison and motioned to the fruit, "Take a bite."

He looked up at her before finally taking a bite of the apple. A smile tugged at his lips, a second later he takes another bite.

"It tastes good, wonderful" He lightly grinned, juice had ran down his chin as his eyes brightened happily, and suddenly he looked years younger.

Bonnie smiled in return, feeling as if this was her first time actually seeing Damon. The young woman guessed having Damon here wouldn't be to bad, besides, in a way she was helping him. It was obvious Allison hadn't been a very kind master.

(O)

"As my branded, you have to learn to protect me." The girl explained dully as if reading from an uninteresting script. Damon frowned. Protection?

"You're in danger?" He began to worry. Bonnie had been nothing but nice to him after branding him, she was different. He understood deep down that he was likely being tricked, how it was likely Bonnie simply was trying to get his guard lowered before implementing the hurt him.

"Well, being the heir of Bennett Brandings, yeah, there are a few people who want my head on a stick. Mostly, some Men Republic idiots. But worry not, I can take care of myself." She folded her arms over herself. "But it's mandatory, it's part of why my sister picked you, you look strong but agile. You'll train with Boy, my cousin's pet... he's nothing like her, so don't worry."

Alex frowned a little... a boy, named boy? Had his mother loved his so little that he wasn't given a name?

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "His real name is Matt, my cousin just insists on everyone calling him boy." She sighed. He and Bonnie enter into a big open room with wooden floors and walls. "This is one of the training areas." She motioned around. "Not much to see... Oh, here," the girl hands him a brown hair-bow. "For your hair won't get in your face."

He took it and quickly combed his hair back into a loose tail. Matt entered a second later, wrapping tape around his hands, he looked worse then yesterday. A nasty bruise taints his left cheek and his wounds from before. Bonnie frowned, "Are you up for it?"

The young man shrugged. "I don't have a real choice." He took off his black hooded sweater, revealing a white, bloody sleeveless shirt and cut up arms. He lightly grinned at the tiny young woman, winking suggestively, much to Damon's horror, "what's life without a few moments of pain?"

The girl shook her head. "You make no sense."

"I try..." He lightly shrugged, his attention goes to Damon. "So, this is him?" He openly studied Damon. "Well, he's bigger, but he looks soft."

"Yeah, whatever..." Bonnie shrugged. "Just train him, don't hurt him."

Both boys looked at her. Damon looks nervous. Matt smirked. "I don't have to take orders from you, Bonnie."

She quietly sighed. "It's not an order, its a request. Your one of the best, but you take your frustration towards my cousin out on your students. I'll kick your ass myself if you hurt him."

He feigned being hurt. "Oh Bonnie... how you hurt me. I thought we were besties..."

Damon watched this exchange on edge, he had never seen a male talk like that to a female. He was waiting on the bruised boy to get a few more cuts to his collection. Should he be the one to do something? But that wouldn't happen.

"I am your friend." Bonnie said sincerely. "I just... you shouldn't let my cousin's sadistic tendencies rub off on you. I... I can talk with her again about how she treats you and her others... I -"

"Don't," the cut boy waves his hand. "She won't listen." He cracked his shoulder with a sickening loud pop. "Lets get this over with."

Bonnie turned her attention to Damon. "Come find after you are finished here, we have to work on duo combat. I'll likely be out back."

Damon pressed his hand into his side, forcing himself to speak. "D-Duo combat?"

Bonnie, who had been on her way out of the training room, turned back around. Damon stared at the ground, refusing to look up. "Hmm, yes," She had no other plans to 'tame' another male, Damon would be it for her, for as long as she could get away with. So he would be her combat partner. He had no real formal training, like those from MT, but the girl wasn't actually planning on getting into any battles. "I'll be out back, like I said."

(O)

Damon stepped out of the mansion's glass back-doors and out of the temperature controlled inside into the heavy, punishing summer time heat. He glanced up and squinted at the over-head sun. His back ached and his stomach was in pain. Matt had not gone easy on him. He licked at cut on his lip and winced. Swallowing the taste of blood, Damon stepped further out, allowing the glass doors to glide shut behind him.

There was a courtyard directly in front of him, with a dark brown, light brown circular pattern of stone. Four black iron benches sat around a six-feet tall fountain, which resembled a golden, horizontal question mark with wavy lines sticking out of the bottom portion, the Bennett crest. Teal water sprouted from the grand sculpture.

It truly was hot and he wished for a drink. A drip of sweat broke free from his hairline dripped down the corner of his face. He quickly ran the back of his hand over his face and directed his gaze away from the beautiful courtyard and quickly glanced around hoping to find his lady quickly.

He could see a few yards from the courtyard was a white-fence and a barn and inside were a few men tending to horses, while others worked on the flowerbeds randomly placed. He could hear the low hum of a grass maintainer, someplace out of sight.

He wasn't very sure what to do. His lady had said she would be out back, but the tiny woman was not in sight.

"Can I help you with something, brother?"

A man about his age with brown hair and light hazel eyes approached him with a nasty limp, on his hips were two identical curly haired toddlers, both boys. He was dressed in a plain button up gray shirt and black pants. The man came to a stop in front of him, attempting to extract the children from him but only one let go of his neck and hopped onto the ground.

The man studied him after he had stood up straight again and rearranged his weight onto the leg Damon assumed was his good one. The man's hazel eyes studied him, almost as if assessing if he were a threat, before his sharp gaze came to a stop at his neck.

"I've never seen you around here before."

Damon fidgeted. "I'm looking for... Milady Bonnie Bennett." He winced mentally at how squeaky his own voice had sounded. He truly did wish he was braver.

Realization quickly dawned on the man's face. "Ah, your Bonie's." A small smile appeared on his face. "I heard about that..." Damon didn't think a response was necessary. "She's in the BSA shed. If she isn't in her bedroom with her nose in a book about BSAs... she's in the BSA shed." He told him voice filled with fondness.

"BSA shed... right..." Damon looked around, having no idea how to find said shed.

"I'll show you." He took hold of the little boy who was not in his arms hand and began walking not waiting for Damon's answer. Damon quickly followed. "All of us men have heard a lot about you... Damon right?" Damon who had been shuffling behind him looked up in surprise and away from the thin path. The man laughed at his expression. "Well, Bonnie's first ever male would interest anyone. That girl... she's different. You're lucky."

Damon frowned at the man. "You are..."

"Oh, my name is Stefan," he quickly introduced, "Katherine's first." He added lowly. "Oh, these two are my son's, Theo and Axe." He also added a second after, his voice filled with clear pride.

Instantly Damon thought of the woman with the unwell eyes and Boy's bloody arms. He bit his lip. His gaze lifted, only for him to meet a pair of familiar, but much softer blue eyes. The toddler in Stefan''s arms watched him from over his father's shoulders.

"So the children are..." He blurted in surprise, unable to stop himself. The thought of that woman having children... no, plenty of women like Katherine had children, but Katherine was still pretty young. The children were at least three years old.

"Milady Katherine is all about experiences," Stefan spoke quietly, voice flat, as if reading his mind, "she got the experience of an sexual act and pregnancy out of it. I see you have already met her."

"Ah... yes..." Damon said bringing himself out of his shock.

Soon the path splintered off, one way heading sharply down hill, while the other lead straight to a large metal warehouse with a golden roof and black walls. It was sitting on the edge of a tree line.

"Go on in, she's in there." The man said. "I have to go feed my children now, I hope to see you around Damon."

"Uh... you two," Damon quickly said. With a wave from the bolder little boy who was walking on his own, the father and sons started walking away.

Damon watched until all of them were out of sight, unwanted memories of his own father carrying him around his mother's family compound. He could barely remember his mother's face, the woman deemed him a waste because of his gender and was never around, leaving him in the care of his father who would always carry him around on his back, although his shoulder had been wounded in war.

Something about Stefan reminded him of his father.

Once the family was gone, Damon turned and faced his new destination. Not want to keep Bonnie waiting any longer, he quickly made his way forward, washing away any distance between himself and the warehouse. He halted outside a small metal door, which was beside a pair of large metal doors and lightly brought his balled hand against the warm metal quickly.

He waited. After two minutes he tried again. He waited. He tried a third, but only received nothing in response. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared at the closed door. Maybe his lady couldn't hear him.

Damon pondered on what to do. Standing outside the warehouse all day instead of going in could be a problem if Bonnie was waiting on him. Going inside and interrupting something could be equally as worse. It wasn't a bedroom, nor a closed-door inside of the home... would it be alright to simply enter?

Damon shifted on his feet, his hands falling to his sides. After another minute he finally brought his hand up and rested it handle. With a breath he gently pushed open the door a little and peered into warehouse. His mouth fell open and he found himself stepping into the warehouse without thinking.

The ceiling was decorated with BSAs of a multitude of colors and sizes. He couldn't even count them all. He walked forward until he was stopped by a iron railing, his hands wrapped around it and he leaned forward, staring up at the hundreds of BSAs.

"Oh, Damon, hey,"

Damon flinched violently and quickly snapped his gaze away from the BSAs over head and settled it on Bonnie below him, standing in the very center of the warehouse. The tiny young woman was standing next to a slightly larger gold and green BSA, a dripping wet orange cloth in her hands, a bucket at her feet. His lady was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black pants and a black shirt without any sleeves, leaving her brown arms bare.

"I forgot I was suppose to meet you, sorry, but come on down." Her voice echoed in the grandness of the warehouse.

He hesitated on for a moment before turning to the iron stairs a few steps away and began to descend. His boots scoffed along the concrete floor as he made his way over, unable to keep his gaze from lifting again to the BSAs hanging above him. His heart thudded against his ribs.

"I told Jo not to touch my baby with her clumsy, greasy, oil covered fingers," she whined scrubbing the arm of the BSA with the cloth, " she never listens. I'm gonna...Uh... you alright?" The female asked him as he came to a stop next to her, a balled hand resting against as she looked at him sideways. His mouth was open and his face was pink. Damon stared at her BSA with wide eyes. Bonnie turned her full attention onto him, green eyes scanned his face.

His look was unguarded, unlike his usual practiced submissive type expressions – lowered gaze, thin mouth. He looked years younger. Damon looked like a person in that moment and not an object.

"I...I've never been so close to one..." He trailed realizing she was watching him. His back went completely rigid and alarm twisted his features almost comically. "I mean... I mean... when I was a boy I dreamed of commanding one of these... Milady" He frowned and looked down quickly. "I-"

"Well, you're in luck," Bonnie interrupted him and watched for his reaction, she was hoping for a good one. "You get one of your very own."

He blinked and pulled his gaze away from her BSA. His blue eyes darkened. Bonnie waited with baited breath. "Huh?"

She had honestly expected more, but he had spoken to her without tacking on 'Milady' at the end. So, it was something. Bonnie grinned anyway.

"Yup, as my partner you get your own BSA." Allowing the wet cloth to fall into the bucket, a splash of soapy water hit his pants legs. Bonnie wiped her hands on her pants a couple of times before yanking a thin, clear Lit-tab out of her back pocket. He watched as she tapped away at the computer before victoriously pressing a button. "Here you go..."

A low hum vibrated inside of the warehouse above his head. He looked up and watched silently as a solid black BSA descended from the ceiling. It was a swift climb down and soon the new BSA was standing next to Bonnie's.

Bonnie patted her hand against the BSA's shoulder blades after the metal hooks which had lowered it onto the ground, unhooked from under its arms and ascended back up into the ceiling.

Damon stared at the weapon slow to wrap his head around what was being said. He glanced at his lady again, trying to see if this were a cruel joke he would beat himself up for believing later. Bonnie's only facial expression was a tiny smile. He could find no hidden agenda in her expression, nothing to suggest a jest. His lady was being truthful.

Damon didn't even notice when his lips pulled upwards into a wide, unguarded smile. He took a step forward. A slither of excitement coursed inside of him, something he hadn't felt in years.

"I'll have to ask Jo to do size adjustments, but if I nag her enough she'll be able to finish them by next week." He blinked and looked at his lady. She watched him still, smile wide. "Now commanding one of these things isn't as simple as it appears. It takes a lot of work and muscle, balance, and strength building. Are you up for it, Damon?"

Damon didn't hesitate. "Yes, Milady."

(O)

For what felt like the thousandth time, he found himself on the ground. His back screamed in pain. He looked up at the unhappy Boy over him.

"How are you going to protect her like that? Come on toughen up."

Damon pulled himself to his feet and falls back into fighting stance he had learned. He was no good, awkward limbs and fucked nerves. No good. Boy was sure to remind him.

Without warning, his new teacher came at him again throwing a kick at his head, he blocked it, but wasn't lucky enough to avoid Boy's fist which smashed into his face. Once again Damon found himself on the ground.

"Nice try..." Boy snorted.

Damon huffed in frustration, getting to his feet again. He froze upon seeing Katherine enter. Boy noticed as well and backs away, and bowed his head.

"How is it going?" She asked, in a way that honestly did not feel like a question. Damon's unsure how to feel about Katherine Bennett. Bonnie had summed her up well. Off... something was off with this woman, not even in the way Allison was off, much, much worse.

"Well..." Boy answered, voice tight. The lightness once in his voice not even five minutes before gone now. "It is going well."

Damon looked down and panted quietly as the woman approached him, barely sparing her own pet a glance. He wanted away from this woman but that would surely get him into trouble. "Hello, Damon."

"Hello..." He quietly greeted, she continued forward, her movements predatory.

Her hands raised to touch him. "Mi'lady." Boy speaking hardly halted her as her hand lands on Damon's face anyway. His mouth dried.

"Hmmm...?" She half turns to look at him. "What is it?"

"I... think Bonnie is waiting on him for lunch." Damon shot Boy a thankful glance. But the woman's face completely darkens, pretty features now twisted.

"I don't care." Her hands left his face and she turns to Boy. " I see what you are trying to do, Boy, and you'll pay for it later." Said boy paled, lips parting but then slammed shut.

"I really do have to go." Damon spoke up, voice even, somehow finding his voice. "He wasn't trying anything. I do have to go."

Katherine huffed lightly. "You two became fast friends..."

"Damon, I've been waiting fifteen minutes for you." Bonnie's voice greeted them a second before the younger woman appeared. "Oh..." She frowned upon seeing Katherine. "Are you keeping my pet from me, Katherine?"

Katherine crossed his arms. "My mistake, I wasn't aware." The older Bennett, tugs her fingers quickly through her hair. Annoyed. "I'll see you tonight, baby cousin." Katherine left.

Five minutes go by before the three teens take a collective breath.

"That was close..." The girl sighed, looking troubled. Katherine was getting worse.

"I'm still in deep shit, now she has an hurt ego." Boy quietly said, shaking his head. He closed his lids for a few seconds before opening them with a sigh.

Bonnie shook her head. "I think you're alright for a while, our grandmother has arrived." Not actually sounding happy about her news.

"For your birthday?" Boy questioned less nervous now, but obviously still nervous.

Bonnie nodded.


End file.
